


Keeper of My Soul

by Anonymous



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are a guide.” Illya said checking Napoleon up and down.</p><p>“Yes, guilty as charged.” Napoleon replied with a half smile “I would appreciate if you do not say anything about it to your supervisor.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper of My Soul

Even before he found out the name for what he was, Napoleon knew he was different. He could be very charming; his eyes could become very captivating. When he talked in a certain way, he lost count of how many times people did what he wanted just because he asked them to. He was incredibly clever and intelligent. He had not problems in using his gifts for his own pleasure.

 

Napoleon also quickly found out that between different brought some trouble. He was very empathic; he could feel other’s people emotions so strongly that when he was little, he became easily overwhelmed. Even when he grew up, he sometimes would still have trouble distinguishing what were his emotions and what were others. His solution was to build emotional walls and the consequence of that was that he became distant from everyone that he got involved. Napoleon didn’t mind. Dealing with people and feelings was very tiring.

 

In any case, when Napoleon was twelve, and already training himself to not get attached, he stumbled on a book on the local library that described people with the same symptoms as him. People who could be paired with another person and protect the tribe they lived in. Napoleon had no intention of being paired with anyone and he had even less inclination to do the greater good, but he did find out what he was: a guide.

 

The book described the works of different guides throughout History and how guides were regarded as wise and generous. Guides were supposed to build the bridge between the world and the sentinel, keeper of the tribe. All his gifts made sense now. He was made to protect. Guides were rare and important enough that if someone thought they were one, they should register.

 

If the book was right, we would someday be bound to a sentinel. Well, Napoleon then and there decided that he was not going to be ruled by nature. There would be no sentinel in his future and he would keep his guide status to himself a secret and would continue living the life he wanted and not the one that was expected.

 

___***___

 

Napoleon had managed to avoid Sentinel for most of his life. There were a few incidents here and there and any time there was an unbound one, he could feel the push to go to the person. He resisted every one of them. He would not get involved.

 

His gifts were his greatest asset. The fact that he was someone that implicitly instigated trust on people had always worked for him. He imagined that there were more guides that were thieves out there. The job was much easier when you were never on the suspect list.

 

When the CIA caught him, he had been sure his guide status was going to be found out. Again, he managed to dodge the agents. He became one of their spies and with no great difficulties he quickly became one of the best. As usual, people never expected him to be the spy.

 

Napoleon, even though he knew how to use his empathy and charm was always in awe of how people would react to him. Especially because he knew deep down he was nothing special. It was just good luck on the genetics lottery that made him a guide. He would never be the kind of guide that was described on the book he read so many years ago. If sometimes, Napoleon would feel as if he was hollow inside, that there were some part of him that need to be filled, well, that was why they invented good food and good alcohol.

 

___***___

 

The minute Napoleon locked eyes with Illya on Berlin, he knew the Russian was a sentinel and an unbound one. By that time, the push was familiar to him. Napoleon had cursed his luck, but, at the same time, he knew Sentinels were the best at being spies. Their genetic code would always make them find jobs that would ensure the safety of their tribes.

 

Illya must have felt that Napoleon was a guide, or at least not a normal person, because he also took a minute to study Napoleon. It was literally just a minute, after that, it was back to pursuing and being pursued. Once Gaby and Napoleon were safe on the truck that took them out of Oriental Berlin, Napoleon was gave a silent thank you to never seeing the angry Russian again.

 

It was really ironic that a few days later, he felt the familiar push and found himself fighting for his life on a bathroom floor with the sentinel. An hour later, he was still in shock to know he and the Russian were supposed to be partners. Not only, obviously the partnership was not going to work, but his newfound partner could expose him to the CIA and Napoleon was not going to let this happen, the CIA would not have more ammunition against him.

 

Napoleon had never worked close to any sentinel. So, he might be excused for instigate the Russian. In his defense, his instincts were haywire. He wanted nothing to do with Illya Kuryarin but he also wanted to study him. He wanted to leave the restaurant they were in, but he also wanted to touch Illya’s face and feel his skin. It was very confusing.

 

 Illya seemed to be feeling the same. His eyes would not leave Napoleon’s but his voice was full of aggressiveness. He seemed to be preparing for a fight, but was contained within himself. All Napoleon could think was that he wanted that mission finished and forgotten.

 

When both of them started to compete to see who could be more obnoxious, Napoleon saw how Illya’s control started slipping from him. He saw Illya throw the table and all he could think was that not only Illya was a sentinel but he was also a half feral one. But before Illya could put his hands on Napoleon, he turned and left. For the first time, Napoleon believed in what was written in the book; that if a sentinel wanted to hurt a guide, he had to fight against all his instincts.

 

___***___

 

It took Illya two days, but he finally caught Napoleon by himself. They were on Napoleon’s room in Rome.

 

“You are a guide.” Illya said checking Napoleon up and down.

 

“Yes, guilty as charged.” Napoleon replied with a half smile “I would appreciate if you do not say anything about it to your supervisor.”

 

Illya shock his head.

 

“No can do. They need to know. I’m an unbound sentinel, you are an unbound guide. It is more trouble than it’s worth it.”

 

Napoleon laughed.

 

“What? You think we are going to spontaneously bound? Sorry to tell you, but I have no intention of being attached to you.” Napoleon said.

 

“I still don’t like it.” Illya replied, but as far as Napoleon knew, Illya never told his supervisor about him.

 

___***___

 

The Vinciguerra affair was a success. Gaby Teller was amazing and suddenly both he and Illya were being requested to form a new spy organization. UNCLE was going to handle all the international crises that were just too much for only one country to deal. In an instant, Napoleon’s leash was not CIA’s anymore, Gaby was being upgraded to handler and Illya was going to be his fixed partner.

 

Napoleon felt the hollow part of him becoming smaller. He did not want to acknowledge it, but it was a relief not be answering back to Sanders. Not only that, but working with Illya turned out to be enjoyable. That was as far as Napoleon was willing to admit.

 

___***___

 

“Why no come clean to Waverly and Gaby?” Illya asked on Istanbul while they were at Napoleon’s room.

 

“I will not give them more ammunition to make my leash thicker.” Napoleon replied viciously. Illya nodded in understanding. In many ways, the Vinciguerra affair made them accomplices in many crimes. Illya would keep Napoleon’s secret.

 

___***___

 

 

Illya’s status as an unbound sentinel was known by everyone. Illya did not hide from it and took any kind of comment to his face. The most popular one was, of course, his lack of control. Not only Illya could be dangerous but he could also zone out and there would be no one to help.

 

Napoleon found all this incredibly funny, specially because he had seem Illya in action and whatever problems Illya had, were not related to his sentinel status. On this area, Illya was the most controlled sentinel Napoleon had ever seen. He wondered what had cost Illya to be so in control of all his senses.

 

Nevertheless, as both Napoleon and Illya were professionals and actually enjoyed each other’s company, they developed a system. Napoleon would always check with Illya if he was ok, would touch him just on the arm before each mission and they would debrief with Gaby all the possible obstacles that Illya’s senses could encounter. Gaby gave to both Illya and Napoleon a bug Illya was constantly in touch with both of them.

 

Seeing a trained sentinel in action was a thing of beauty. Napoleon had never seen one from up close, and he regretted his choice of keeping away from them, because Illya was so captivating. If he was amplifying his hearing, his hands would search for a rough material he could anchor himself with. If he was using his sight, he would eat anything bitter to balance the senses. His eyes would become distant and Napoleon would have the job of looking out for Illya.

 

With every successful mission, Illya would get closer and closer to Napoleon. More and more, he would Napoleon as an anchor. Napoleon would always let him. It was an unconscious choice that neither seemed to realize was happening. It took a year and a half, for Napoleon to figure out what was happening.

 

On his defense, it was the first year and a half that Napoleon was truly in peace with himself. Illya and Gaby balanced him and kept him safe. The hollow part in his soul was not bothering him that much and if sometimes, he would look to Illya with longing in his eyes and wonder about impossible futures, no one would ever know.

 

___***___

 

Once Napoleon realized that he and Illya were acting as a bound pair, Napoleon did not know what to do. He would look at Illya and his heart would start pacing. He would think about all the possibilities of a mission going wrong and he not being able to help Illya and he would start hyperventilating. He would think about being parted from Illya and would close his eyes in despair.

 

Illya, being the amazing sentinel spy he was, figured something was wrong the first time Napoleon’s heart jumped without any apparent reason. They were both on Illya’s safe house on Naples, drinking scotch. Illya was laughing at something outrageous Napoleon said when it happened. Immediately Illya sobered.

 

“What’s wrong?” he had asked and Napoleon saw him dialing his senses up, scanning the area to find what had set Napoleon off.

 

“Nothing is wrong.” Napoleon replied back trying to calm his heart. Illya did not pay any attention to him. “Illya” Napoleon called and waited for Illya to look at him “Nothing is wrong.”

 

Napoleon saw Illya studying him, saw him scanning Napoleon’s physical reactions. Finally, Illya took a deep breath.

 

“You are sure nothing is wrong?” Illya asked slowly.

 

Napoleon saw the question for what it really was: Illya knowing that something was wrong but trusting Napoleon to tell him if it was something serious. Napoleon smiled gratefully.

 

“I’m sure nothing is wrong, Peril.” Napoleon answered.

 

Illya nodded in understanding and let go.

 

After that, Napoleon would watch Illya and every time Illya looked at him with a question on his eyes, Napoleon would reply “Still nothing wrong.” Napoleon did not know for how long more he would be able to lie both to himself and Illya.

 

___***___

 

The zone out, when it happened, and of course it would happen. Napoleon was a fool to think otherwise, took all three of them by surprise. Napoleon and Illya were running away from a drug cartel. They were on London, running from the hotel they were in, when suddenly, Illya stopped. Napoleon crashed into him and cursed.

 

“What the hell, Peril! Come on!” Napoleon said getting up and reaching for Illya. Illya turned to him and Napoleon saw his unfocused eyes. Immediately, Napoleon touched Illya’s arms to give him an anchor and did not receive any acknowledge from the Russian. “Illya? Illya, come on, we do not have time!” and from behind him, Napoleon could here quick steps.

 

With no response from Illya, Napoleon, tried to pull him from the floor and was surprised when Illya followed him, even if he did not get any recognition on the lovely blue eyes. Napoleon maneuvered both of them to a dark entrance where they could not be seen and pressed the bug that was on his ear.

 

“Gaby, we have a problem.” Napoleon said as soon as he heard Gaby’s breath on the other side.

 

“That’s impossible. Illya don’t zone out.” Gaby said.

 

“Well, I’m currently with a zone out sentinel on a dark corner of a very busy street!” Napoleon whispered angrily and saw their pursuers pass right trough the entrance they were in.

 

“Oh, god.” Gaby said. Napoleon knew the feeling. They got cocky because Illya was always in control. “I need to call Waverly. We need to send a guide to where you are.” And just like that Napoleon started to laugh. “Napoleon? Are you all right?”

 

Napoleon tried to control himself. He still had one hand on Illya’s arms, holding him tightly.

 

“I-ah. Let me try something, Gaby. I saw Illya do it, I think I can replicate” Napoleon said. “Give me twenty minutes. If I don’t succeed, we call Waverly, deal?”

 

Gaby was silent from a few seconds.

 

“Deal. Keep me informed” and she disconnected.

 

Napoleon took a deep breath and got close to Illya.

 

“Ok, Peril, now it’s you and me. Let’s see if I can do this” Napoleon put both hands on Illya’s face and made his voice reach the tone he normally used to convince people he was just an innocent bystander. He then started talking to Illya “Hey, Illya, come back. Follow my voice, blink and let me see that old Russian anger in your eyes, come on. Come back, how are we going to become the greatest spy pair if you are zoned out? Can you hear me, love? Can you give me any sign?” and he kept talking for ten more minutes, always on the same tone and always moving his hands over Illya’s face and arms.

 

When they were reaching the fifteen minutes mark, Illya blinked and looked at Napoleon.

 

“Cowboy?” he asked disoriented. “What happened?”

 

Napoleon laughed and hugged Illya.

 

“Oh, thank you, you are back!” Napoleon said “You zoned out.”

 

“I what?” Illya asked alarmed.

 

“You zoned out. I have no idea on what or why, you simply stopped. Hang on, I need to talk to Gaby” Napoleon said and pressed the ear bug again “Gaby? Illya is back with us.”

 

Illya was looking at Napoleon as if he had just told him the sun was pink.

 

“Napoleon, explain.”

 

Napoleon disconnected with Gaby and looked at Illya smiling.

 

“You tell me. What happened?”

 

Illya shock his head.

 

“We were running” he explained, Napoleon nodded “We left the hotel and they were just behind us. We reached the corner and I heard-” Illya stopped. “Oh, no. I heard a song my mother used to sing to me. I zoned on it. Oh, no. I never zone!”

 

Napoleon nodded in understanding.

 

“That… that must be a very pleasing song, Peril.” Napoleon said trying to keep the tone light. “It’s good you have a good memory of your mother.” Illya opened and closed his month in surprised. “Well, as we are not being followed any more, let’s go back to our hotel, don’t you think?” and Napoleon started walking.

 

___***___

 

Before Illya, Napoleon had never brought any sentinel out of a zone. It settled some unquiet thing inside him. He was calmer and more focused on the missions. He and Illya reached a new understanding about them; they were comfortable with each other on a way that Napoleon could not explain.

 

Illya took the time to teach the song he heard the day he had zoned out to Napoleon, in case something like that ever happened again.

 

___***___

 

On an off night, both of them opened a bottle of scotch and got drunk. When they were giggly like adolescents and Illya’s hand would not stop touching Napoleon and his eyes sparkled with both happiness and alcohol, Illya said:

 

“You are the most infuriating person I know. You are such an odd guide.” Illya ran his fingers trough Napoleon’s hair “You are such a good guide, I don’t understand you”

 

Napoleon laughed and got closer to Illya. He could not help seek the touch his sentinel provided.

 

“You are the most amazing sentinel I have ever seen.” Napoleon said unguarded “I wish you could be mine”

 

___***___

 

On Chicago, Napoleon got kidnapped. They were enjoying a week off, Gaby and Illya were visiting the touristic points and Napoleon was at his safe house. He went out to by pasta went everything went black. The last thing Napoleon saw was the market entrance.

 

He woke up in a warehouse a few hours later hanging from a hook in the ceiling. His arms were tied up above him and the hooked passed through the rope. His feet did not reach the floor. His arms were aching from the position and he had no idea why he had been kidnapped.

 

That was when Oleg entered the warehouse.

 

“Well, well, look who finally decided to wake up.” Oleg said.

 

“You got the wrong spy. Yours is the Russian.” Napoleon replied faking a tired voice.

 

Oleg laughed.

 

“Oh, yes. You and your month. I know I have to be careful, guide.” Oleg said and Napoleon felt his blood turn to ice.

 

“I’m no guide. Again the sentinel is the other one.” Napoleon said.

 

“Oh no, Mister American.” Oleg said in a teasing voice “You think we would not notice? You think we are blind? I have no idea how you manage to hide it from the CIA, but let me tell you, the KGB was not fooled. In fact, we were very interested.” Oleg got closer to Napoleon and touched the tip of his fingers to Napoleon’s month “Even now I can still feel the impulse to trust you. You guides are an oily kind. We have to be careful always.” Napoleon shock his had trying to dislocate Oleg’s fingers.

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about but let me assure you, UNCLE will not let this go. You kidnapped an international spy from a neutral agency.”

 

Oleg slapped him of the cheek.

 

“UNCLE will not do anything because they don’t know where you are.” Oleg explained while Napoleon was still seeing stars from the slap he received “Now, I have a proposition for you. Are you listening?” Oleg grabbed some of Napoleons hair and made him look into his eyes “You managed the impossible. You managed to bind with the only sentinel unbound we had. Kuryarin would not let anyone get near him and you managed.”

 

Napoleon snorted.

 

“Illya is not bound and I’m not a guide.”

 

Oleg studied Napoleon with calculating eyes.

 

“Is it possible you actually do not know?” he asked and suddenly smiled cruelly “No worries, you probably will not see Kuryarin again” Napoleon’s heart stopped “I want you to come back to Russian with us and help us train our new Sentinels.”

 

“Go to hell” Napoleon replied back.

 

“Oh? Did I say I ‘wanted’ you to come? Sorry, my mistake. I meant you will come anyway.”

 

Napoleon closed his eyes and counted to ten.

 

“There is no way this will happen”

 

Oleg let go of Napoleon’s hair and walked to the entrance again. He opened the door and let other three people in. Napoleon felt in the same instant that the three were sentinels and not healthy ones. All of their emotions slammed in to Napoleon so suddenly that he gasped.

 

“Not a guide, eh?” Oleg said mockingly “Let me introduce you to three of the strongest sentinels we have. They are all feral and all in wanting of a guide.”

 

Napoleon closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his own emotions. He could fell everything in the room and knew that sooner or later he was going to be sick.

 

“Do not worry; they will not touch you, as they were trained to protect guides. But they will project all his emotions at you until you release the bound you have and accept a bound with one of them.” Oleg explained “After that, we go back to Russia.”

 

“Not gonna happen” Napoleon said again.

 

Oleg ignored him and left the warehouse.

 

Napoleon took a look at the three sentinels, felt himself getting dizzy and closed his eyes. There was no way he was going to bound.

 

___***___

 

Napoleon had no way of knowing for sure, but he estimated that he were at the warehouse for at least a day. The three sentinels would take turns surrounding him and Napoleon would feel all the neediness and despair they emanated. He had gotten sick twice and was shaking all over.

 

He would try and reach Illya on his mind, even if it was just a quick space from the situation he found himself in. He had never felt anything of the kind with Illya, he had only felt safety and contentment. He thought of Gaby and missed having a bug on his ear to get in touch with her handler, even if it was just to hear her voice.

 

He started singing the Russian song Illya taught him. The sentinels surrounding him became more distressed and moaned. Napoleon did not stop. Oleg never came back.

 

___***___

 

It was his second day kidnapped and Napoleon could not even feel his arms any more. He was disoriented and in pain and so tired of everything he was still humming the song because at this point it was the only thing he could do, when he heard something smashing against outside of the entrance. He raised his head.

 

Again, the something attacked the entrance. The three sentinels quickly made a barrier between the door and Napoleon.  On the third try, the door cracked and on the other side were Gaby on a crane. Standing beside the crane, were Illya, eyes blazing and cracking his hands.

 

“My guide” he said in an angry voice.

 

Napoleon heard Illya’s voice and his whole body shock.

 

“My sentinel” he whispered, surrounded by sentinels as he was, there was no way all of them hadn't heard him. “Oh, god, my sentinel” he said one more time.

 

For the first time, Napoleon saw a sentinel go fully feral. Illya was transformed. Gone were the controlled Russian spy, on his place were only animal instincts to retrieve and protect. Napoleon took a moment to appreciate how amazing his sentinel was and then blacked out.

 

___***___

 

Napoleon felt in a dream. He heard frantic voices and a lot of noise. He could distinguish a few, but not many.

 

“Cowboy? Cowboy!? Talk to me”

 

“Illya, let me get close-”

 

“MINE! HE IS MINE!”

 

“Yes, ok, but I need to get close, he needs help.”

 

And again all silence

 

___***___

 

Napoleon woke up on the hospital with Waverly beside him. He opened his eyes and closed them again. Waverly chuckled.

 

“I know you are awakened” Waverly said “You might as well talk to me”

 

Napoleon opened one eye and them the other. On one of his arms, was a tube feeding him he looked at it fascinated.

 

“Napoleon? Look at me.” Waverly ordered. Reluctantly, Napoleon turned his gaze to Waverly. “There you are. You made a mess of everything.”

 

Napoleon closed and opened his eyes.

 

“Sorry about that.”

 

Waverly dismissed him.

 

“We caught Oleg. Well, you feral sentinel caught Oleg. I let him do whatever he wanted with him. We do not get between a bound pair.” Waverly gave Napoleon a pointed glare.

 

“Sir-”

 

“Which is very strange, as I did not know you were a guide and bound to your partner” Waverly said disregarding Napoleon attempt to speak. “For that I have to inform you that you are guilty of making a mess. You and your partner, who never once mentioned your status.”

 

“I asked him to” Napoleon said. “I told him I did not want anyone to know I was a guide. CIA had enough on me, they would not have everything.”

 

Waverly got close to the bed and looked Napoleon in the eye.

 

“Napoleon, get it through your thick head: we are _not_ the CIA. The only reason I want to know if you are a guide is to make sure I can protect what is mine, instead of being blindsided by a feral Sentinel in search of his kidnapped guide”

 

Napoleon took a deep breath.

 

“We are not bound, sir.”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Illya and I.” Napoleon answered “We are not bound” and how it hurt to say it. Napoleon wished it, but it was not true.

 

Waverly snorted.

 

“I beg your pardon? You think you are not bound?” Waverly sighed “Ok, I’ll go get Illya and Gaby.”

 

The door opened and Gaby dragged a reluctant Illya inside.

 

“Already here, sir. It is nice to have back a _controlled_ sentinel that can hear trough doors.” Gaby said with her no-nonsense tone. She looked at Napoleon on the bed “You, sir, will never, _ever_ , hide something like this again from me, do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Gaby” Napoleon replied back in a quiet voice “I’m sorry I made a mess of everything.”

 

Gaby took his hand and kissed his check.

 

“You scared us. We did not know what was going on, Illya went berserk” She looked back at the door, where Illya still stood refusing to look anyone in the eye “He had to try and understand why Illya was acting like that and let me tell you, you are never allowed to get kidnapped again. I do not want to go through all this again.” She smiled down to him dried her wet eyes, let go of his hand, grabbed Waverly and walked to the door “We will let you talk. Shout if you need anything” and closed the door.

 

Napoleon looked at Illya looking at the floor. He counted to ten and back and opened his month.

 

“Illya? Will you come closer?” Illya looked at him with haunted eyes, but got closer. He stopped beside the bed and Napoleon saw him scanning Napoleon, taking in all the possible damages. “I’m fine, Peril. Let me see you.”

 

Illya shock his head.

 

“I lost control. I should not have lost control” Illya said again not looking at him. Napoleon felt his sorrow.

 

“Illya, are we bound?” Napoleon asked.

 

Illya looked at him with so much despair Napoleon wanted to take back the question. The Russian took Napoleons hand in between his two big ones, he kissed the knuckles with reverence.

 

“I did not mean to do it.” Illya said in a whisper “I know you did not want it. You told me you did not want to be controlled and even so, I did it.” Napoleon saw two tears fall from Illya's blue eyes and with his other hands tried to dry Illya’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Napoleon, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Shh, shh, what are you sorry for? It’s done, Illya.” Napoleon replied with a small smile.

 

“We can break it” Illya said and Napoleon felt the sadness Illya felt just thinking about breaking the bound.

 

“We will not break it.”Napoleon said resolutely he saw Illya closing his eyes in thankfulness “But you will explain to me.”

 

Illya nodded.

 

“It was the day we got drunk” Illya said. “It was a spontaneous bound. I did not mean to” Illya rushed to explain. Napoleon only smiled back “You- you said ‘I wished you could be mine’ and I wanted to be yours. I wanted it so much. On the next day, I felt it. I felt the bound, but you did not act any different, I figured- I figured I could keep it to myself, then. You’d- You’d never know and I could keep you safe.” Illya finished and closed his eyes again, more tears fell. Napoleon felt his heart break for the lovely sentinel that had been his for a while.

 

Napoleon took a deep breath and searched inside himself for the hollow place. There was none. In place, he could feel Illya’s sadness and despair and underneath all that, Illya’s love, so great and so pure. He smiled.

 

“Oh, god.” Napoleon said “Oh, god, I’m bound.” Napoleon pushed the hand that was still between Illya’s to call his attention. Illya looked at him and let go of this hand. Napoleon reached for Illya’s face and got him down.

 

The kiss was lovely, Napoleon could feel Illya’s delight and surprise on it. He could feel Illya on his mind, getting acquainted with Napoleon just as Napoleon was doing with Illya. And their months were still kissing and Napoleon was so happy. He finished the kiss and looked at Illya’s dazed face.

 

“You are infuriating, Peril. The next time, tell me when you bound yourself to me.” And he kissed him again, feeling Illya smile “God, of course I wanted you to be mine. Have you looked in the mirror latter? God, you are amazing. You are the best sentinel I have ever seen. I love you so much.”

 

Napoleon felt Illya’s arms snaking around him and felt himself being slighted lifted from the bed.

 

“My guide” Illya whispered ferociously on Napoleons ear.

 

“My sentinel” Napoleon replied back delighted.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a brief torture scene towards the end. Napoleon is hanging from a rope hooked at the ceiling.


End file.
